Sakura's Love and Sasuke's Confession
by o0LittleRushi
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke at the Ninja academy. There, Sakura tells her feelings to Sasuke, but Sasuke confesses his love.


SAKURA'S LOVE AND SASUKE'S CONFESSION

"Dammit! Where the hell is Sakura?" Sasuke looks down and tries to hide his face. He's waiting at the Ninja academy

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura smiles at Sasuke.

"Um…Sakura…Will you listen to me? Like…listen to what I'm about to say?" Sasuke asked bashfully.

"I'll listen to whatever you say Sasuke." She smiles and anticipates what he is going to say.  
_I know he's going to say, "I love you, Sakura." He's never told me this before. I know Sasuke. He's not the type to tell what he feels about people. I'm so happy! It's like a dream only it's true!_

"Sakura-chan, I…I…I love…"

"Say no more Sasuke. I love you too." She goes to kiss him but she was stopped by his finger.

"Um…Sakura-chan…I don't think you get it. I don't love you."

Sakura's eyes widen and are focused all on Sasuke.

"Sakura, I love Orochimaru!"

Sakura is stunned. Her jaw drops to the ground.

"W-what did you…ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes. I love him so much. He's so sexy…He has such beautiful, long hair…"

"Ahhhhhh! Why are you telling me this! You just broke my heart and then you're talking about Orochimaru? Ewwww….b-but…what about the moments that we had…I protected you…I nurtured you…I hugged you…we held hands…were they all fake?"

"No. It all happened. It's just…You're not my type."

"O-okay…I see how it is…I'll go love Naruto instead!" She yelled and ran. She shed no tears.

"Why am I not crying…? I do love Sasuke don't I…? Well, not anymore. I'm going to love Naruto! I mean, when you look at him closer, he's so cute. Heehee…my fire shall burn for new love!" Sakura runs over to Naruto's apartment with a huge grin on her face. When she arrives she sees Naruto and Kakashi making out.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! What the hell are you d-doing?" Sakura yelled as she points at them. She is terrified.

"I'm doing Naruto. What's it look like? I found out that Naruto is the sexiest thing on earth." He turns to Naruto who is trying to kiss him again. "Naruto…,Baby, can you do that sexy jutsu for me?" He asks.

"Sure thing Master Kakashi." Naruto winks at Kakashi and transformed into a girl. Both of them continue making out and moaning loudly.

"HEY DO THAT SOME WHERE ELSE! YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME NUTS HERE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" yelled Iruka from across.

Sakura was walking away but was unstable. She walked in zig-zags and eventually collapsed in the middle of the road. She started crying.

"sob sob sob No one loves me! sob sob sob" She sat there crying and crying.

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru were at the Ichiruka Ramen house sharing ramen with each other.

"Hey Sasuke, do I look pretty?" Orochimaru asked sheepishly and smiled softly.

"….no," Sasuke replied.

"What? I spent hours trying to make myself pretty for you! If that's how it is, fine! I'll go spend the night with Kabuto," Orochimaru yelled.

A distant away in a tree there were two gleaming shines of light that looked like glasses. Then something wet dropped onto the ground. It was drool.

"Orochimaru, you're not pretty at all." Sasuke said flatly.

"I **will** go spend the night with Kabuto! This relationship is-" Orochimaru was interrupted by Sasuke's kiss on the lips. Orochimaru backs away from Sasuke. "I hate you."

"You're not pretty, Orochimaru. You're sexy…" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru sighed.

From the place where the two lights where shining, we hear crying and suddenly a man falls down from the tree and rolls on the floor sobbing. It's Kabuto.

"Whyyyyy Orochimaru-sama? Whyyyyyy?" Kabuto continues to cry on the floor.

* * *

Naruto notices that Kakashi has his mask off. He now knows what is under Kakashi's mask.

_I've been wondering for the longest time…Now I know what's under it! It's-_

"…lipstick!" Naruto said cheerfully. "I KNEW YOU WERE GAY! I'm so happy!"

"You mean you're so gay," Kakashi responded.

"Y-yea…I love you, Kakashi!"

Naruto and Kakashi make love once more.

* * *

Sakura stops crying and wipes her wet face. She heads toward home and sees Lee and Master Guy.

"Work that abs, Lee! Work it!" Guy-sensei said smiling in a pleasurable manner.

"Yes, Sir, Master Guy! I'll make sure to train my hardest! …but why do I have to move my hips back and forth, up and down on you?"

"You wanna get stronger don't you?" Guy-sensei said.

"Yes, Master Guy."

"Then do your training with me!" Guy said as he smiled. "Work harder!"

"Yes, sir," Lee said.

Sakura shivers and hastily walks away. "…was Lee humping MasterGuy? Ugh…never mind…I don't want to think about it."

She's now at home. She goes to her room and opens the door. She stumbles back in shock.

Gaara was sitting down on her bed. He was crying.

"What's wrong Gaara? Wait…what are you doing in my room? How did you even get into my room?" Sakura asks frantically.

Gaara looks at Sakura with tears in his eyes and the look of loneliness. He looks down and cries even more.

_Whoa…this kid is creeeeeepy. He's in my room crying like a baby when he's like some psycho maniac killer. What's his deal? Way too creepy. It's not even funny. Hn…? But why is he crying so much? It's not like Gaara. Most of all…why me!_

Sakura gets up and sits next to Gaara on the bed. "What's wrong, Gaara? Why are you crying so much?"

Gaara looks at Sakura again. Sakura wipes his tears away.

_This looks so wrong. Me and Gaara…eww…but then again…I'm alone too. Maybe…_

"Sister and Brother left me… When they left I got mad and used Sand Coffin on them. It rained their blood…" Gaara cries once more.

"It's okay, Gaara. Guess what? You're not alone. You never will be because I'll be with you."

…_I won't be alone anymore. I'll be with Gaara and Gaara will be with me! It's perfect! I've been looking for someone..._

Gaara stops crying and both he and she kiss.

_This actually feels real…_

_Being with her feels so nice…it's not cold anymore…_

True love fall between Gaara and Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura! We're home! We've brought Chinese for dinner!" Sakura's mother yelled for Sakura but there was no response.

Sakura's father went to go set up the table. Sakura's mother went upstairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura?" She opens the door and finds Sakura and Gaara playing with each other. "OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Sakura!"

Sakura's father heard her scream and rushed up stairs. "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL STRANGE THINGS!" Both Sakura's parents stand there horrified of the many sand castles in the room.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Welcome home. Like these sand castles? My boyfriend and I made them together," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh…make sure to clean up afterwards okay dears?" Sakura's mother said. Sakura and Gaara nodded. Sakura's mom and dad left the room.

* * *

"Orochimaru-samaaaaa…..waaaaah!" After many hours of crying, he decides to get up and stop crying.

Kabuto wipes his tears and raises a fist. "Damn you, Sasuke. You took my Orochimaru-sama away from me. You're going to pay." He disappears.

Sasuke drops off Orochimaru at his house. He kisses him good night and heads home.

"…" Sasuke blushes as he thinks about Orochimaru.

_He's so pretty…he's so pretty…he's pretty pretty pretty…sexy………_

Sasuke then turns sad. "Sorry Sakura if I broke your heart. You're really not my type. I hate your guts. It sickens me." Sasuke smiles. "Ah well. Orochimaru is my beloved now." He whistles a happy tune as he walks home. Sasuke was followed by Kabuto.

"SASUKE! I'M CALLING YOU OUT! GIVE ME MY OROCHIMARU OR…OR…" Kabuto exclaimed.

"…or what, Kabuto?" Sasuke responded.

"or…or…you're gonna pay!" Kabuto charged at Sasuke.

"How much, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"50 yen," Kabuto said flatly. He puts his hand out for the money to be placed in. Sasuke takes out his wallet and puts 50 yen into his hand. "Hahahahaha! And that's what you get! Er…what **I** get! Hahahahaha! See ya later!" Kabuto disappears.

"……………..Freak." Sasuke continues his walk home and whistles his happy tune.

* * *

YOU ARE INVITED TO KAKASHI AND NARUTO'S WEDDING

Choji is eating at the buffet that was set up for after the wedding. Shikamaru is sitting by himself in the shadows. Ino is laughing like a mad cow in her seat. Neji is using his Byakugan to see through Naruto. Hinata is crying. Shino is bugging Kiba. Kiba is scratching the fleas on his ears like the dog he is. Akamaru is in the corner taking steroids. Tenten is looking around for Shikamaru. There are two empty seats that were reserved for Master Guy and Lee. Sasuke and Orochimaru sit side by side watching Naruto stand next to the preacher. Gaara and Sakura patiently watch Kakashi walk down the isle. Kakashi is smiling and wearing his mask yet again but is wearing a beautiful white gown. Naruto stands up front with his bow tie crooked.

Finally Kakashi is up in front side by side with Naruto.

"Isnt' it beautiful, Gaara…?" Sakura sighed.

"..." Gaara looked at Sakura. "Y-yes." Gaara and Sakura smiled.

"Finally the dope is getting married to that fool of a teacher instead of hitting on me," Sasuke said.

"Kakashi's dress is so pretty..." said Orochimaru.

"Holy crap. I can't believe my eyeeeesss. Naruto IS a boy! Augh! Burning eyes! Ahhhh!" Neji rubbed his eyes and went to go look for ice.

"Damn you, Shino. Quit bugging me! Dammit! The itchiness!" yelled Kiba as he scratches his ears.

"……………..ah but bugging you is so much fun…just don't kill any," Shino said.

The room quieted down and the preacher, Master Iruka, started speaking.

"Naruto, do you here take Hatake Kakashi to be your beloved wife?"

"I do," Naruto said smiling.

"Kakashi, do you here take Uzumaki Naruto to be your beloved husband?"

"I do," Kakashi said.

"You may now kiss." Iruka covers his eyes and turns away.

_I can't take this anymore…too sickening…_

Kakashi and Naruto kiss each other. Everyone fakes enthusiasm and fake cheers.

* * *

Everyone is well enjoying themselves and Choji eats the entire wedding cake. Sasuke and Orochimaru were the only one's playing 'catch the bouquet' game so Kakashi just gave them the bouquet.

"Yay we're next to get married! Right, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said.

As Kakashi gives the bouquet to Orochimaru, Naruto walks up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, have you seen where Lee and that Master Guy went? They didn't show up for my wedding," asked Naruto.

Sakura remembers that one day when she was walking home. She didn't want to say that Master Guy and Lee were doing some obscene things.

"Oh, them…they're um…training."

"What? On my wedding? I'll go find them! They could at least come and party with us!"

"Ah…but Naruto…you don't want to go find them…it's not good."

"Naruto, Dear, come over here and help me save the food from Choji!" Kakashi called from the buffet table.

Naruto hears Kakashi and turns. "Coming Hunny!" He turns to Sakura, "Okay Sakura, my wife needs me so I guess Lee and Master Guy won't be able to party with us." Naruto runs over to the buffet table.

Sakura sighed and turned to Gaara. She smiled. Gaara looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I like it when you smile, Gaara" Sakura and Gaara kissed and everyone yelled at Choji for eating the wedding cake.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh come on, Lee! Is that all you got? What kind of hump- I mean abs work is that! You'll never be a shinobi. Now, do them harder!" Master Guy yelled.

"Master Guy…I don't want to do this training anymore. Can we just call it a day and get to bed?" asked Lee.

"Lee! That's a great idea!" exclaimed Master Guy.

"Huh?"

"Okay Lee! Take off your clothes and let's go lie down!

"Yay! Thank you Guy-sensei! …why do I need to take off my clothes?" said Lee.

"That's an order! Now take off your clothes and let's get jiggy together!"

"Master Guy! What the hell! Gyaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Oh yeah, Baby…feel the burn…"

END


End file.
